All Grown Up: Summer Camp Drama
by NightDragonMaster
Summary: Tommy and gang spend their summer at camp Night Star. A camp filled with Drama, Humor, Romance and some horror. Its going to be one of the greatest and weirdest experiences of their lives. Rating may change. This is my first story so don't be brutal


Disclaimer: I don't own All Grown Up or its charaters. But I do own my OC characters.

_**All Grown Up: Summer Camp Drama**_

_**Chapter 1- Arrival**_

(A.N. Most of the characters are 16 yrs old. Except for Chuckie who is 17. Dil is 15, and Angelica & Susie are 18 yrs old.)

"We're here!!", shouted the gruff and booming voice of the bus driver as they pulled into the camp entrance. Tommy pressed the pause button on his I-pod, before yanking the headphones out of his ears. "Look Chuckie. Kimi, Lil, and Phil are already here…", Tommy said, pointing out the window at they're waving friends.

As the teens piled out of the cramped bus, Tommy and Chuckie walked over to the rest of the gang. "Hey Guys, We're so glad you came!", Kimi said hugging her older brother, before hugging her long time friend, and secret crush, Tommy. Lil glared at Kimi's 'greeting' to Tommy but put on a smile. "Its to bad that Dil couldn't make it this summer", Phil said, trying to get rid of the akwardness in the air.

"He said he wanted to stay home and study the history of zombies..", Tommy said, shaking his head alittle. Chuckie sighed. "So, where are we any way?", He asked, looking around at teens walking by. "This is Camp NightStar", Kimi said. "Cool Name…", Tommy said as they started walking through the campsite.

Susie and Angelica were in they're cabin, unpacking the clothes and stuff that they brought with them. "So Susie, See any boys that you might like?", Angelica asked as she unpacked a whole suitcase full of shoes. Susie shook her head, "I've seen some, but none that I would start a relationship with..". Angelica looked at her and smirked. "Well I've seen a lot of boy toys that I want", She said before starting to put on sun block.

Susie sighed and laid back on her bed. "I just hope I'll find my one guy…", Susie started to say before she heard the cabin door open. "Excuse Me, but is this cabin 17?", a deep, manly voice asked. Susie and Angelica turned to see a caramel colored skin, 18 year old male standing at the door. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black shirt, that cleary showed off his 6-pack abs and muscles, baggey black pants, and black sneakers

"Y..y.yea this is Cabin 17..", Susie said as she stared at the male teen. He smiled. "Then I'm at the right place..", He said, walking in the cabin and putting his bags on one of the beds. "My name's Jordan, by the way..", He said looking at Susie and Angelica. "Hello, Jordan. I'm the 

fabulous Angelica, and that's my friend Susie", Angelica said, pointing to the now blushing Susie.

"Its good to meet you two..", Jordan said as he started unpacking his clothes. "Your Sexy!", Susie blurted out, before covering her mouth, jumping up and running out the cabin door. Jordan smirked, before looking at Angelica. "Does she always act like that?", he asked. Angelica smirked, "Only around hot guys like you…".

Tommy laid on the top bunk bed as he watched Lil and Phil argue.

" **WELL HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW THAT YOU WANTED ME TO BRING THE PORTABLE DVD PLAYER!**", Phil shouted as he unpacked his videogame bag. "**BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO BRING IT!**", Lil said as she slammed down her empty suitcase. Tommy chuckled. "Phil and his forgetfulness.." He thought as he started messing with his video camera.

Kimi and Chuckie came into the cabin. "Are they done arguing?", Chuckie said as he covered his ears, just in case. Tommy nodded, before putting the video camera down and jumping off the bed. "So, what can we do here at Camp NightStar?", Tommy asked. Kimi was about to speak, when Lil jumped infront of her. "Well, you could take a dip in the lake…", Lil said, flipping her hair and posing as she continued to talk. Kimi glared at the back of Lil's head.

"That heffer is trying to put the moves on my future man!", Kimi thought as she half listened to Lil telling Tommy about the things he could do here. "And that's pretty much it…", Lil said, finishing her explaination. Tommy smiled. "Awesome! I'm gonna go to the Arcade", He said before looking at Phil and Chuckie. "You guys coming?", He asked, which earned him a "Hell Yea!" from Phil. The boys rushed out of the cabin, leaving the girls together.

"Hey, Kimi, can I talk to you?", Lil asked, sitting on her bed. Kimi sat on the bed across from Lil's. "Sure Lil, wassup?", Kimi replied, alittle annoyed that she left alone in the room with Lil. "Well, ever since Tommy moved back into the neighborhood, I've gained a crush on him", Lil said, not aware that Kimi was one second away from killing her. "I mean, have you seen his body lately?".

It was true. Tommy had gained some muscle over the years. He grew a few inches too. Tommy had become a chick magnet in just one year. "So as a friend, I wanted to tell you….to back the hell off!", Lil said, a grin on her face. "**WHAT?!**", Kimi shouted, jumping up from her bed. "Its so obvious that you have a crush on Tommy. I'm just saying, if you don't want to get hurt, stay out of my way..", Lil said, before getting up and leaving the cabin. Kimi stared, mouth wide open at the cabin door, before shouting….

"**THAT BITCH!!**".

In the Pickles residence, Dil sat on the couch, watching a monster movie, while taking notes. His two bestfriends, Kyle & Jake, sat on the floor infront of him. "Dil, this has to be the stupidest movie we've ever watched", Kyle said before taking another sip of his juice box. Kyle was one year older than Dil and Jake. He had short red hair and green eyes. Kyle was like Dil and Jake's bodyguard, always standing up for them when things got bad.

"Kyle is right, Dil. You can totally see the wires on that flying ghost..", Jake said, pushing his glassess up on his nose. Jake was one of Dil's first friends. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Jake was a wiz kid, always scoring high on his tests. He and Dil became instant friends when they met. Dil sighs, "Your right, we sould have rented 'Monster High' instead..". He press the stop button on the DVD player remote control.

"What should we do now?", Kyle asked as he stood up and strecthed. Jake started to think. "We could go to the secret hide out?", Jake said. Dil and Kyle smiled. "Sure!", Dil said as they rushed out the room, went through the front door, and got on their bikes.

Tommy and Phil muffled a laugh as they watched Chuckie fail at playing "Dance Mania Extreme" on hard mode. "We told you not to do it…", Tommy said before Phil and him finally burst out laughing. Lil walked in, swaying her hips from side to side as she walked over to Tommy. "Hey Tommy, wanna go for a swim?", Lil asked, batting her eyelashes. Tommy smiled. "Sure Lil", Tommy said, before telling Phil & Chuckie that he'd be back later.

Lil and Tommy went back to the cabin to get their swimming gear. Lil looked around when she noticed that Kimi wasn't there. "Hmph, She must've ran off crying", Lil thought, smiling to herself as she grabbed her baby blue 2 piece and went to go change. Tommy quickly changed into his swimming trunks, and went to the lake where he would meet up with Lil.

"Hey Tommy..", he heard a voice say when he got there. Tommy looked straight ahead to see Kimi wearing a tight black bikini that showed off her curves and goodies. Tommy nearly passed out from looking at her. "Hey Kimi..", Tommy said, putting on his smooth operater face. Kimi smiled. She had him where she wanted him.

"I thought we could take a swim together, you know, just you and me.", Kimi said, flirting with him. Tommy smiled,"Sure Kimi..", Tommy said as he followed Kimi out into the lake. Lil stood by the shore, her face red with anger as she watched Tommy swim with Kimi. "** That WHORE!!**', she screamed, gaining the attention of some of the other campers.

A.N. I'm Sorry for making Kimi and Lil rivals in this story. Also I need a few ideas for some characters to put in the story. So if you have an idea, or a character you would me to put in the story, post it in a review in it might just end up in the the story. Ok, latez and R&R.


End file.
